


He Thought We Were Dating

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F, alt ending, days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Storm, and Scott spend some late night quality time together. Post X-Men DOFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thought We Were Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is going in addition for after the ending of X-Men Days of Future's Past. There character's themselves are spoilers, so please see the movie. But the fanfiction is spoil free from any events that happen in the film plot related.

She fell on him, and his grunt went ignore as Ororo made herself comfortable across him on the long couch. He pressed his hands against her in a week attempt to push her off, but Ororo just saw this as the perfect opportunity to steal the remote from him.

“Don’t you have a fiancé to go bother?”

She flipped through the stations and glanced up at Scott’s profile before she turned her attention back towards the television screen. “She’s helping one of the students.”

Scott moved underneath her, adjusting so that they could both be comfortable. He had a harder time than she did. His feet would fall asleep every so often with her across his lap. Even while he was uncomfortable, Scott would happily put up with Ororo’s shenanigans. They’ve all been friends for a very long time. Jean had been at the school first, and then Scott came, and they both found a quick friendship.

Ororo came a couple years later, and even though Scott and Jean had been trying to dating thing, it didn’t compare to the burning fire that was Jean and Ororo together. They’ve made sense since the beginning, and after threatening Ororo’s life when she started dating Jean, they became best friends.

As the third episode of How I Met Your Mother aired, Jean walked into the staff lounge, and greeting Ororo with a quick kiss, and Scott with a smile, she sat on the opposite end of the couch. Ororo stretched her legs over Jean’s lap and smiled down at her.

“How was torturing?”

“Not bad. Hopefully it’ll be beneficial.”

Things were quiet again, until Scott managed to steal the remote back from Ororo, and when she growled and threatened him with a light bolt, he turned the TV down and tossed the remote to Jean. The weather witch pouted down at her fiancé, and the redhead shrugged before glancing at Scott.

“Anyone else notice that Logan’s been acting weird?” Scott asked.

“I haven’t seen him all day.”

“He did seem surprised to see me today.”

Ororo glanced between them before she moved across them. A moment later, her head was on Jean’s lap and her feet across Scotts. The redhead played with her hair while Ororo focused on Scott.

“What brought this up, Slim?

“He said something along the lines of same old Scott.” He said, eyes on both of them women in front of him. “What the hell is up with that?”

Ororo shrugged against Jean. “Maybe he’s having weird dreams?” She suggested.

Jean and Scott snorted, and Ororo lifted her foot into Scott’s face and pinched Jean’s side lightly. “Don’t dismiss it. We know he’s finally been sleeping well, but all of a sudden he’s acting strange. According to the two of you, and let’s be honest, your limit for strangeness is pretty low. Maybe he had a weird dream.”

Scott shoved Ororo’s foot aside, and Jean captured her fingers, but her words were met with a moment of silence.

“I think he thought Jean and I were dating.”

Ororo glanced between both of them before she burst out laughing, and Jean held on to her to keep her from falling on to the floor. Shortly after, Jean and Scott joined in. Finally, when they were able to catch their breath, Ororo later than the other two, the three of them shared glances, and then started laughing again.


End file.
